Mystery Illness
by b-cullen1918
Summary: Edward gets attacked by a mystery creature, Carlisle has to find a cure for Edward..will he save him from not only the illness...First fanfic be nice :D
1. Chased

_This is set pre-twilight so no Bella until the end_

_Edward gets attacked by a mysterious hunter, the venom from this creature is slowly killing him, Carlisle has only 1 month to save Edward can he save his youngest son before time runs out?_

Prologue

Edward ran, faster than he had ran before he knew someone was chasing him, but he didn't know what or who. He heard the creature gaining on him "impossible" he muttered knowing perfectly well nothing could catch up with a vampire especially one of Edwards speed, he felt a pulling from behind and knew he had been caught, he turned to face whatever was pulling him but as he did his face was slashed and he fell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward POV_

After the attack I managed to get up and make my way back to the house, how did Alice not see this I wondered .

As I drew closer I became weaker I felt the energy being drawn from me the closer I got, only a few more steps I thought, that's when I realised that I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts and my sight was beginning to get blurry.

I opened the door and near-enough crawled to the front room, I could vaguely see Emmett and Rosalie on the love seat and Esme was sketching new designs for the garden out . I heard a gasp and then blacked out.

_Esme POV_

It was a quieter day than usual, Carlisle had been called into the hospital, Alice was shopping, Jasper had gone to visit Peter and Charlotte for the weekend, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting with me in the front room making out as usual and Edward had gone out hunting.

I had been really worried about Edward recently he just seemed so lonely lately, he had become more and more withdrawn. I looked at the clock, 12:30, Edward would be back any minute, that's when I heard the door open, I turned to face the door when I saw Edward, he staggered in with a frightened look in his eyes, but when I looked at him properly I was I shock his face had deep slashes all down the side he was paler than any vampire I'd ever seen but before I could think anymore he collapsed on the ground.

I gasped and ran over to him, he began twitching Emmett picked him up and ran to the sofa with him.

"Put him down carefully, what happened to him?" My body was racked with dry sobs

"Esme, call Carlisle quickly he's fitting, where's Alice why didn't she see this coming! To busy shopping to see our brother like this"

"Rosalie, this isn't Alice's fault we don't even know what's happened before we go accusing people now go ring Alice and Jasper and call Carlisle, Emmett you watch Edward, he seems to be stabilising a bit"

Emmett remained silent holding Edwards hand I knew how much Emmett loved his family especially his younger brother and to see him hurt was like being put under Jane's power.

Before I had even left the room Alice had arrived looking as if she'd just lost someone, it hasn't come to that yet I thought or rather hoped.

"EsmeI'msosorryidid'ntseeuntilitwastoolate" She said and all muddled together

"Alice slow down, this isn't your fault the whole universe isn't on your shoulders, now what did you see"

"O..K, I was in the dressing room when I saw something chasing Edward, he was scared, more scared than I've ever seen him, I couldn't tell what the creature was, it wasn't a vampire or a werewolf I know that as I could still see Edward. The thing caught up with Edward it pulled him back, he turned to fight but it just slashed his face and Edward fell, that's all I saw I'm so sorry Esme, I also rang Carlisle so don't worry he'll be here in 1 second"

With that the door opened and Carlisle walked in the room with fear locked all over his face, straight away he walked over to Edward and rubbed his head.

_Edward POV_

I could hear voices around me but I seemed to paralysed, I couldn't make out who was who until I heard the door open, the person approached me and put there hand on my head, with that I knew it was Carlisle, my father and I felt safe. I managed to turn to my side and threw up all the blood I had just consumed on my hunt.

_Carlisle POV_

Edward turned to his side I was relived I thought he was waking up until he threw up the entire contents of his stomach, there was blood everywhere, it looked like the scene of a horror movie I cradled my son dreading what was coming next.

_So I hope it wasn't to boring…this is my first fanfic so be nice please_

_Next chapter we'll see more of the other Cullen's ill properly update at the weekend due to mocks lol!_


	2. Truths

_Edward POV_

After I'd thrown up I could feel myself being lifted up, I tried and failed to open my eyes, I wanted to know what was happening to me. I had never felt so vulnerable as a did in those few minutes.

Once again I tried to open my eyes, this time with success, I looked to see who was carrying me,

"Emmett" I groaned

"Carlisle, Esme he's waking up" Emmett shouted down the stairs, he seemed to be taking me to my room, as quick as a flash Esme and Carlisle were standing before me.

"Oh, Edward don't worry were going to sort this out, you just need to rest" Esme was trying in reassure me, but I could hear the panic in her voice, if her voice was anything to go by the panic scared me.

"Edward can you remember anything about the attack anything at all, I need to know so I can treat you"

"Carlisle don't push him, please, I'm really worried, I can't loose him, he's my youngest son "

"Do you not realise I'm holding him in my arms right now, he maybe ill but he can still hear you know, can we talk about this when he's resting" everyone was shocked by Emmett's outburst, the goofy one of the family, I even think Emmett was shocked by his outburst.

I tried to speak but I was unable, my eyes felt although they were being weighed down by stones, which made this whole thing weirder as vampires don't get tried or drowsy, but before I could think about it anymore I lapsed into unconsciousness.

_Emmett POV_

Edward fell "asleep" again I carried him through to mine and Rosie's room as there was a bed in there, I was still shocked by my mini outburst, I couldn't believe I'd spoke to Carlisle and Esme like that, wasn't it supposed to be the other way round. I lay Edward on the bed and walked at human pace downstairs, I didn't know whether I was ready to talk, I was in to much of a panic.

"Emmett….where sorry if we upset you, we know how close you and Edward are"

"Its fine Carlisle….I just….I don't know it just really got to me, its all happened so fast"

I went and sat down at the far end of the table next to Rose and Alice.

"When's Jasper coming back? I think he should really be here"

"He's on his way, he'll be here in an hour, maybe he can stop Edwards pain""Alice, please stop tormenting yourself, we know there wasn't anything you could have done and we don't even know if Edwards in pain" Carlisle was trying to reason with Alice, she was consumed by guilt and it didn't take an empathic to work that one out.

"Alice, can you see anything, Edwards future, anything"

"Rose don't push her, she's already upset"

"No, Emmett its fine, I have looked, I can only see….death, every vision I see, everyway I look at it I can't see anything else"

The table went into shock, Alice and Esme began crying Carlisle was comforting Esme, Rose to Alice, I was frozen solid, I was consumed by shock, I went to get up but before I could I saw Edward supporting himself against the door, horror upon his face.

"D-Death"

_Edward POV_

I woke up in different surroundings my head was beating, the pain intense, I felt like a human hung-over until I remembered the few hours previous. I dragged myself out of bed to I realise I was in Emmett and Rosalie's room, I was a bit horrified to be on their bed after seeing some of those day-after images after their nights of passion. I groaned as I staggered out the room, everywhere hurt, I ran my fingers over my face it was bumpy and I could feel the large gashes down the sides.

I couldn't hear anyone, there voices still gone from my head, it was a strange experience after 90 years eventually having some room to think.

As I approached the dining room I could hear muffled voices, I walked over to the door to prop myself against the side, I could barely stand.

"No, Emmett its fine, I have looked, I can only see….death, every vision I see, everyway I look at it I can't see anything else"

I was horrified, no, no I'm a vampire, I thought, I'm practically an immortal, I felt sick, I couldn't feel the rest of my body, my breathing was becoming ragged, at that moment Emmett looked up and saw me, fear upon his face.

"D-Death" I breathed

"Edward" A joint chorus said, Emmett was staring at me, he was shaking a little.

"I'm going to die""Edward" Alice breathed, I saw the pained look on my sisters face

"I'm so sorry you weren't supposed to hear that, Edward, we'll find a cure, we'll find what did this too you" Alice was trying to comfort me but I couldn't listen all I could hear was death being repeated over and over again in my head, I was going to die, me Edward Cullen, I was going to leave my family and there was nothing I could do, when do you ever bet against Alice.

"Edward please, sweetheart, listen your dad will find a cure, you know he will, we'll be there, you'll never be on your own, please Edward look at me"

I turned to look at Esme, she was grasping my hands and for the first time in a while I saw her, properly, I saw my mum not my biological mother my real mum, Esme, and I knew I wasn't ready to die, to leave my family.

"Please help me" I cried as I sobbed into Esme's shoulder

_A.N-Sorry nothing really happens again lol but I'm trying to set the background to see where it goes!_

_I'm going to have more Rosalie, Alice and of course Jasper in the next chapter, so hopefully you enjoy…and ill update by the weekend at least._

_Please keep with it!!!!!!!! Also I thought we could see a bit of the vulnerable Edward :P_

**Thank you too:**

**My Lost Disco**

**Ainz-BW**

**ams-9799**

**Lady Dragona**

**I didn't expect any reviews, so thank you loads and I will try better with grammar etc :D**


	3. Dreams

**I forgot to put the disclaimer at the start lol, so here goes…I don't own anyone of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer : )**

_Rosalie POV_

I watched as Edward broke down, that was all I could do sit and watch, I felt useless.

Alice my pixie like sister could watch Edwards future, Jasper could control his emotions so he wouldn't be in too much pain, Carlisle could find a cure and cure him, Emmett could carry him around so he didn't use too much energy and Esme, well Esme can consume him in love and always be there so he's not scared or alone, while I could only watch, I choked back a sob as I watched my younger brother shake violently into Esme's chest.

I walked over to him and just hugged him from behind and held him close to me, I forgot about everyone else around us and just held onto my brother, the silence was deafening as Edward turned to hug me back, it was just us against the world, then the rest of the Cullen's joined in and I realised it was all of us together and we all had a part to play, we would get through this together, through thick and thin.

"Rosalie, thank you" Edward murmured in my ear, I smiled back at him.

"Don't thank me, you won't see this side of me much more so savour it" Edward laughed quietly and turned to Carlisle

"I'm really tired, I feel although I need to sleep" Edwards eyes were dropping, he needed rest urgently

"Emmett, why don't you carry him upstairs, I don't think he'll make it on his own"

"Well then bro, looks like where going to bed together" Emmett laughed while scooping him up although he were a feather and carefully carried him upstairs.

_Emmett POV_

I placed Edward on the bed which had been moved into his own room, I looked down at him, his eyelids were flickering quite violently.

"Edward, Edward bro are you okay"

His eyes shot open, they were ruby red, he began twitching and shaking violently, I tried to restrain him but he was moving to fast.

"Carlisle, hurry, its Edward" Before I finished the sentence Carlisle was standing in front of me holding Edwards arms down.

"Emmett, stop day-dreaming restrain his legs, HURRY" I hadn't heard Carlisle raise his voice like that before, I jumped into action realising how serious this must be. Jasper rushed in the room like he'd been called.

"Jasper try to calm him down" Carlisle shouted to him

"Don't worry I am and I've told the girls to stay downstairs, I could feel your anxiety from down there"

"This is bad boys, your right to keep the girls downstairs I don't want them to hear this, Edwards in a bad way, I don't think we have long to find a cure, look at his eyes the remainder of the blood from his hunt's seeping through, he's just not consuming anything, this will be making him weaker and more vulnerable to injury, I don't think he can hear our minds either, I tried to communicate with him downstairs but he gave me no response" Carlisle looked back over at Edward who had seemed to have calmed down, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be 'asleep' again.

"Emmett, Jasper I want you both to stay with him incase he fits again, if he does restrain him" and with that Carlisle left to research any other cases like this.

"Emmett, this is strange"

"No shit Sherlock" I said questionably

"No, I mean when I was fighting in the south with Maria, one of the newborns had similar symptoms to this, I didn't realise until Edward started fitting"

"Well what happened to this newborn then"

"Ermm…well he didn't make it, well Maria didn't allow him to make it, she thought it might be contagious so she destroyed the newborn"

"What…so you didn't see the symptoms' develop, it could have been vital, what happened"

"I could hardly refuse Maria something Emmett, I would have lost my life, can this family blame anyone else for Edwards illness or can we concentrate on getting him better"

"Your right I'm sorry Jazz, where all just worried, please what happened to this newborn"

"Well, we were deep in the war for the southern states, it was about five years before I found Alice, I'd changed a boy a few months earlier, he had a brilliant power, controlling peoples thoughts, he was fast becoming one of the best fighters we had. One night he went for a run in the woods, he was gone for days, I was worried and Maria was getting aggressive, complaining about where her 'best fighter' had gone. When he did return he was rabid, he was out of control, he wasn't keeping blood down and he was more prone to fits. That's all I know though, Maria took him into the woods and well the rest is history"

"So, your saying Edwards going to become rabid"

"He may do Em, but I don't know, I'm only saying his symptoms' are similar, remember I didn't see the start of his illness, he was gone for days, it could be totally different"

"Yeah, I suppose your right maybe it was a totally different situation and he didn't have Carlisle on his side" I tried to be optimistic but seemed to be failing.

_Edward POV_

I was struggling, my arms and legs were being pinned down, couldn't they see the creature behind them, why weren't they letting me run?

Why were they holding me down? The creature was going to get me and they couldn't let me go, then the creature was gone, its grotesque face wasn't staring into my soul anymore, I was free.

I closed my eyes I was running towards our house, I could see everyone in the garden they were laughing and joking with each other, I ran faster, I wanted to be home, I wanted to know the joke. I got to the garden, Esme turned to me her arms open waiting, I walked over smiling, but then I wasn't in the garden anymore I was back where I started, this time it wasn't sunny anymore it was dark and gloomy. My family were still in the garden, but they weren't laughing anymore, I walked towards them, this time Esme didn't turn to me she was just huddled over something, so was everyone else, what were they looking at?

It started to rain, I could feel my hair stick to my forehead, none of my family noticed the rain. I called their names but got no reply. They moved a little and a gap was formed, I was able to see what they were looking at, I moved forward and screamed.

_A.N. Another chapter lol, well I thought we should see a different side to Rosalie, explore her and Edwards relationship a bit more, there was more of Jasper I'm sorry I didn't do a POV with Jasper or Alice._

_If you were confused with Edwards POV he could see the creature that attacked him behind Carlisle and Emmett and was trying to escape, then Edwards dreaming but could it come true (?)_

_I might update tomorrow cause I quite like this writing thing lol anyways thanks for reading!_

**Special thanks to my reviewers**

**Sarah-even though I forced you to lol**

**nighttime writer**

**Ainz-BW-your welcome lol **

**Me and my guitar**

**Lady Dragona **


	4. Creature?

_**Edward POV**_

I moved forward and screamed, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it couldn't be true, I looked down and was staring at myself, only I was covered in someone or something's blood, my eyes were open but were rolled into the back of my head, it was the most disturbing thing I had seen in my life. I turned to look at my family…all were looking straight through me, I wasn't there, just my body, and I realised I had just seen my two possible futures.

_**Jasper POV**_

Edward looked restless, he was tossing and turning as if he was a regular person having a bad dream, I sent a calming wave over him, but it didn't seem to be making much effect.

"He looks human doesn't he" Emmett interrupted me from my thoughts 

"Yeah, I was just think of that"

"Do you think he's dreaming"

"Maybe, but he's not human is he" 

Mine and Emmett conversation was over quicker than it started, as Edward began to regain consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, I was still startled at the colour, I had never seen Edwards eyes that colour and it unnerved me.

"Welcome back to reality"

Edward looked at me his emotions were going haywire, scared, upset, confused, it was like he couldn't decide.

"How you feeling" Emmett barged in, but Edward didn't reply he just kept looking at the spot behind me.

"Edward, you okay?" I questioned him, still he kept looking forward at the spot on the wall, I reached my hand out to touch him, he jerked away.

"What's wrong with him" Emmett asked untactful 

"I don't know you better call Carlisle"

"Don't move" Edward whispered to us "If you move it will attack, stay still"

"What will attack, Edward?"

"The creature, the one standing behind you, it wants me, its going to take me away"

"What creature, there's nothing behind us"

"The face, its grotesque, its eyes are staring into the pit of my soul, its sucking out my soul"

At this point Edward shakily stood up and walked over to the spot where 'the creature' was supposed to be standing, it all happened so quickly.

Edward walked over to the spot and began screaming, so violently and so much more scary than before.

"Help me, I can feel everything, I can see everything, I can hear everyone's thoughts, it getting too much the pressure"

At this point the whole family ran in, Esme sprinted to Edward.

"Edward, baby its alright, hush come on I'm here" It was making no effect, he couldn't hear he could barely feel he was in so much pain it was hurting me and I couldn't get away from it the pain was overbearing.

"Ali…I'm going to have to leave, the pains too much"

"I'll come with you Jazz…you need looking after as well" Alice put on a strained smile and took my hand

"Don't go to far the both of you, we might need you later" Carlisle called after us.

As I left the room with my gorgeous wife holding my hand, I managed to forget about all our problems, but only for a second as when we got to the first step I heard a wail from Edwards room as he got another boost of intense pain from anyone he could feel close to him.

_**Edward POV**_

Why could know one see it, to prove my point I walked over to the thing, I stretched my arm towards it. In that spilt second it gave me all the feelings and knowledge I could ever want to know, I could feel so many emotions not just off my family but of hikers in the woods and people in the city…I could feel it all and it hurt. Someone was holding me but I was in too much pain to know, I screamed to the creature to make it stop, but the pain only intensified. Blood was spilling out my mouth, but nothing distracted me from the pain. I called out to Carlisle but I couldn't here myself, all of a sudden the pain disappeared as if it was never there, it was like my transformation the way the pain went, it was only then I realised I was still screaming. I realised Esme was rubbing my brow trying to sooth me, I stopped screaming immediately.

I looked around the room Carlisle was sitting behind me holding my arms, Emmett and Rosalie were curled up together with looks of horror upon there faces.

"I'm sorry"

"No Edward never apologise" Esme murmured into my ear

"What's happening to me"

"I'm sorry son but I really don't know, I've researched through everywhere I can think of" Carlisle was disappointed with himself.

"Can you not make it stop it hurts"

I began to sob wanting the tears to come, when I knew they wouldn't, I needed some sort of release.

_**Carlisle POV**_

I watched as Edward sobbed to Esme, as he was scared of what was going to happen next, and that's when I noticed it. On the back of Edwards neck was a bluely black bruise, he must of got it when he was being restrained by one of the boys, but what I didn't understand was how a granite vampire had a bruise on his neck, Edwards body was becoming so weak he was dying right in front of our very eyes.

"Emmett tap Edwards arm" I said 

"Are you sure, I mean"

"Just do it Emmett" Rosalie yelledEmmett jumped up startled by Rosalie's reaction.

"Where abouts"

"Just anywhere on his arm"

"OW, why are you hurting me when I've just been through hell"

"Edward that shouldn't of hurt, Emmett only tapped your arm"

I looked at where Emmett had touched Edward and already it was bruising up, it all came to me in that split second, Edward was taking on other peoples personas, there were humans near by, he was taking there vulnerability, while staying a vampire.

"We need to move back to our house at Alaska, there's no humans there"

"What's the need to be away from humans""I think Edward is taking there…, I'm not sure, I think maybe there vulnerability, there fragility"

"It's the creature, its making me ill, I'm becoming weak, I won't survive this will I?"

"Edward, please, your going to make it"

"I'm not because the dark half of my dreams coming true"

_Well this is more of a filler chapter cause everyone's being really nice and encouraging so I hope now I can get to the more interesting parts like who the creature is and what its after. Also I do have a life lol I'm just board so I thought why not update twice in a day :P_

**Thank you again to all my reviewers **

**Its really nice of you, you know who you are :D**


	5. Family

**Arghhh I don****'****t know why the last chapter underlined, I****'****m sorry for the inconvenience as it is quite irritating and distracting so I hope this chapter doesn****'****t do the same****…****anyway I hope you enjoy :D**

_**Carlisle POV**_

"What dreams Edward?"

"The one I had last night, the one that showed me the two outcomes of my life"

"What were the outcomes?" I could tell Emmett was trying to prepare himself for the worst

"In the first dream, I had been running, it was sunny, you were all laughing and joking, I ran to join you and Esme stretched out her arms towards me, I think I was coming back from my first healthy hunt" Edward tried to smile at the prospect, however we knew that there was more.

I took a deep breath, "Edward you said there were two outcomes, what was the other one?" I had to know, it had to be said.

"I was back in the same place where my first dream started, except this time it was dark and gloomy, you were all huddled together looking over something, it started to rain, but you didn't notice, Carlisle, you moved and I was able to see what you were looking at…it was me, dead"

"Oh Edward! why didn't you say anything? You shouldn't have had to deal with this alone!" Esme's motherly instincts were kicking in.

"I didn't want to scare you…" Edward was looking down at the floor, I knew there was something he wasn't telling us, but I didn't want to push him too far in front of everyone.

"Come on everyone, I think Edward should rest. Will you be okay Edward?"

"Yeah, I'll call if I need anything, I'm sure you'll hear anyway" He laughed it off, but there was something niggling in the back of my mind, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

_**Edward POV**_

I told Carlisle I'd be fine on my own, but to tell the truth, I didn't want to be left alone, I had a feeling that something just wasn't right, I wished Jasper was here to calm me down.

I went and lay down on the bed, I felt my eyes closing, which was peculiar because I hadn't felt tired, and I started to drift into another world.

_**Unknown POV (not for long)**_

The master sent me to get him, he was to become one of my brothers, his power was too good to let it slip through our fingers, and also, we needed him for our family. I had been watching the 'touching' family moment from the window, I made sure I wasn't visible to the ever-so special Cullen's, and when I knew I was un-detectable, I remained deathly silent, and listened.

"Come on everyone, I think Edward should rest. Will you be okay Edward?"

He was about to ask the one called "Carlisle" to stay with him, but I manipulated his mind into changing his answer.

"Yeah, I'll call if I need anything, I'm sure you'll hear anyway" I made him laugh confidently to send them away, I knew he was scared and I couldn't have him weak for the master, so I manipulated his mind once more to make him fall 'asleep'.

Once I knew for sure he was in a deep, deep sleep, I crept through his window, influencing his families minds to ignore any noise they heard, and not to check on their beloved son.

As I neared him, I could tell that he was out cold, I carefully picked him up so he couldn't be damaged for the master, and ran with him out the window, through the woods, across the river, through the deserted town and into the middle of the forest. I could see the house in the distance. The master was waiting for his new son to arrive.

_**The Master POV**_

Casey was obtaining Edward Cullen, the great mind reader, he'd already escaped me once, I have no idea how he did, as I used all my power to wound him, but he was swift, and got away from me. It would have been too risky to go after him myself, so I left him weak with his injuries, I let him suffer for a while, then I sent Casey to get him for me, for our new family.

I waited outside the home, I could see Casey approaching with the young vampire draped over her back, and I smiled to myself, waiting for my daughter to arrive with _my_ son.

"Ahh, my dear girl! You did well, how long will he be out for?"

"Master, it was simple, I am here to serve, he will wake up in an hour, we should prepare"

"Yes, take him in then tell your sister's the story"

Casey went into the house, after all my years of searching my family was complete, and I was ready to claim what was rightfully mine.

_**Esme POV**_

When we'd left, Rosalie and Emmett had gone to hunt, and also to clear their heads, Alice and Jasper were in the garden and I was lying on the sofa with my head on Carlisle's lap.

"Should we check on Edward now? it's be a while"

"Why don't you go up love? I'm trying to think this through, I think he'd prefer to see you"

I jumped up, kissed Carlisle on the cheek and made my way up to Edwards's room. I knocked on the door and got no reply, he must be sleeping I thought, I quietly made my way in the room; it was dark, my eyes steadily adjusting.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed, hysterical, the window was wide open and Edward was gone.

In the blink of an eye the whole family was standing beside me.

"H-he's gone, where's he gone Carlisle? He was barely able to stand a moment ago!"

Carlisle seemed to be frozen to the spot, Rosalie was shaking and Alice keeled over, she had just seen something…

_**The Master POV**_

Edward was stirring, he was just about wake up, Casey had told her sisters, Jessi and Elsie, about Edwards's background.

"Hello son, you were attacked by a group of vampires, how are you feeling?"

"Son? who are you?"

"Oh, Edward how can you not remember me? Its okay, we'll get the vampire that did this to you. I'm your creator, your father, your mentor"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember, who am I?"

"You're Edward, Edward Nomad, and these are your sisters"

"Hello, I'm sorry, I don't remember"

"It's okay dear brother"

Edward bonded with his new sisters while Casey reversed his love for the Cullen's to hatred, and his bond for us stronger, once again I was going to rule the vampire world, with my family behind me.

_Okie doke another chapter done, I__'__ve had a few reviews about my grammar so I__'__m getting a friend to go through each chapter for me so it better, I__'__m sorry about that lol._

_**Thanks again to all my reviewers I**__**'**__**m really grateful : )**_

_Hope you like this and hope you don__'__t mind the introduction to 4 new characters, but it needed to go somewhere lol :P _

And I got a question asking about Bella…I'm not going to put her in till the end, just a minor part I hope that's okay : )

_Edit: This chapters a bit risky for me by adding in the new characters, if you don't like it just tell me and I will change the chapter without adding all the new characters..but it will get better I promise xxx_


	6. Future

_**Jasper POV**_

Alice and I were sitting in the garden when we heard Esme scream, the whole family rushed upstairs to find Esme on the floor being comforted by Carlisle, her body was racked with dry sobs.

"H-he's gone, where's he gone Carlisle? He was barely able to stand".

Rosalie began to shake, Emmett's strong arms wrapped around her, I looked at my angel standing at my side, her eyes were glazed over, and she was having a vision. Alice looked up at me and gasped, she then fell to the floor.

"Ali, Ali…babe what did you see" I knelt down next to her; her small body was shaking uncontrollably.

"I…I, we got it wrong" This time she looked over at Carlisle.

"Edward isn't taking on other peoples personas, he's being given them".

"Alice, what do you mean, I researched it, it made sense".

"He's been taken by a very powerful vampire who calls himself the Master, I saw Edward wake up in a cottage, the Masters power seems to be he can make your body do what he wants it to do, it looks like when Edward escaped him, he made Edwards body weak and vulnerable, he made him ill. The three girls he has with him, well only one is there through loyalty, he is making their bodies want to stay with him, the girls feel that if they leave they will die, the girl who is loyal seems to be his mate, he turned her."

"So how did he get Edward out the house? We would have heard" Emmett questioned, he was angry someone could get in and out his house without being detected.

"The 'Master' wasn't the one who took Edward, it was his mate, she has the power to manipulate your mind, and she made us think that there weren't any noises coming from upstairs".

"Why did they take Edward though? He hasn't done anything to anyone! He's just a boy who is lost and alone now and I can't hold him and tell him he's okay!" Esme feelings were so overwhelming it felt as though she'd lost the most precious thing in the world, it hurt to be near her.

"Alice, babe just relax you don't need to carry on".

"No Jazz, I have to, we have to find Edward!" Her eyes showed so much determination, I was so proud.

"They want Edward for his power, him and the other two girls all have mind powers, so the leader can control your body and the other three can control your mind, they could be unstoppable."

"What are the other girl's powers?" Rosalie whispered.

" The youngest girl, Jessie, she seems to be about 18, her power is placing thoughts into your head, and the other girl, Elsie, she has a power like Aro, one touch she can see all your memories and thoughts but she can also see your future".

"So let me get this straight, we have someone who can control our bodies, someone who can manipulate our thoughts, someone who can put thoughts in our head, a mind reader and then someone who can see every aspect of our lives…we are completely screwed!".

"Emmett! We don't need your pessimism" Esme yelled.

"The 'Masters' mate is manipulating Edward" Alice whispered. "She's…well she's turning his love for us into hatred, and making his bond for his new family stronger, their telling Edward we took him from them for his powers".

"No, no…not my son!…d-d-does he believe them?"

"Yes".

Esme's cries were loud, they shook her body violently, Carlisle tried to hold her, I sent calming waves through the whole room, I had to leave, I needed some air.

Alice took my hand and ran.

_**Alice POV**_

I could tell Jasper was getting distressed in Edwards's room, the emotions were overpowering. I grabbed his hand and ran out the door, we ran for about 5 minutes before we came to a beautiful stream, I looked at Jasper and fell in love with him all over again. We sat on a log facing the stream.

"Esme's not coping" My voice didn't sound as light and airy as normal.

"No, she thinks of Edward as her youngest, she worries about him all the time, about his loneliness, hatred of himself, what he's doing. He's her baby. She loves us all equally, but her bond for Edward is so strong, he was her first child, as well as always being her youngest child, she see's beyond his depressed adult facade, she sees a boy of seventeen, lost, just wanting acceptance. Edward reminds her of her baby and she feels although she's losing her baby all over again".

Jaspers speech was so heartfelt, I had never realized how much Esme loved us, especially Edward, I could feel the sobs escaping through my mouth. Jaspers strong arms wrapped around me, I felt like I was untouchable with him there.

"Jazz" I looked up into his liquid golden eyes.

"Yeah Ali" Jasper looked down into my soul.

"I didn't say all I saw back at the house" Jasper looked at me, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"I didn't see a good outcome, I saw Edward, he was completely brain-washed in a sense, he was standing behind the leader, we were there trying to get him back, but he was so far gone, they attacked us, unbelievably we were winning, our bonds too strong to be destroyed, especially our love for Edward, I looked over, and saw Edward circling Carlisle. He had to Jasper…to protect us, he had no choice".

"He had to what Alice?" "Carlisle had to attack Edward".

_**The Master POV**_

Edward was the perfect addition to our family, he fit like a glove, he was still weak, my power was taking a while to wear off.

"Master, the Cullen's, why did they take me away from my family?"

"Dear Edward, they were very jealous of your power, your talent, they had to have you. They knew we were going to go to the Volturi to take back our rightful kingdom, they are the Volturi's top workers, so they decided to take our best fighter" Edward smiled at the words "best fighter".

"Will they come back?"

"I will tell you the truth Edward, I believe they will, and they will fight for you, but you know what to do?"

"Of course" he smiled "I will protect my family".

"Well done Edward, you will attack and then we will take back what is rightfully ours, now go prepare"

I watched Edward go off to train with my dear Casey, I knew the Cullen's would find us, they would do anything to get there family back together, it wasn't that I hated the Cullen's, they just had something I wanted and if they came to fight us, I would not hesitate to kill them.

_**Emmett POV**_

"Why are we still here? We need to get back Edward!" I asked impatiently, I was sick of waiting while my brother was moving further and further away from his family.

"Emmett, this needs to be planned perfectly, if we have a hope of getting him back" Carlisle was getting tired of me asking the same question, but I had to know.

"Rosieeeee…where's Jasper?"

"Him and Alice came back about an hour ago, their sitting in the garden, they seem a little upset so don't get on their nerves".

"Like I would!" I had been trying to lift everyone's spirits but it wasn't working.

I ran down the stairs to the back door.

"Alice is there any other way, can you see anything different? it will kill Carlisle if it comes to this"

"Comes to what?"

"Emmett!" Alice gasped.

"What's wrong? what's going to kill Carlisle?"

"Emmett, I-its…""Alice what is it?" I was starting to get angry, why were they keeping secrets from me?

"Don't raise your voice to her Emmett!" Jasper squared up to me, I wasn't turning down a fight. I punched Jasper square in the face, he fell back about 100yards, he got up and charged for me throwing me on my back.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Alice screamed, Rosalie came running down the stairs.

"What the hell's going on? don't you think there's enough going on without you to beating on each other?" Rosalie yelled.

"And what about Esme and Carlisle? that's the last thing they need you to killing each other!"

Jasper and I both uttered an apology to each other and walked to our mates.

"Now what's going on?" Rosalie finished her tantrum.

"Jasper and Alice are keeping secrets" I rushed in.

"No were not, we were only trying to protect the family" Jasper directed his glare at me.

"We shouldn't be keeping secrets, no matter what they are" I glared back at Jasper.

"OK both of you, I didn't tell you everything in my vision, Edwards been brain-washed, we arrived and were winning, Edward was circling Carlisle, he had no choice, he had to, he had to attack Edward"

Rosalie and I gasped, Carlisle could never hurt Edward, never mind fully attack him, their bond was exceptionally deep.

"Carlisle mustn't know, it will destroy him!" Jasper chimed in

"We can't keep this from him, it's wrong!" Argued Emmett.

"Yes Emmett we are keeping this from him and Esme" Rosalie growled at me.

_**Edward POV**_

Casey had been teaching me some good fighting techniques, I was ready to take those evil Cullen's down to protect my family.

_Another chapter done__…__I__'__ve worked out what I__'__m going to do for the last couple of chapters I just need to work out how the middles going to go lol_

_I__'__ve put in more Jasper and Alice in this Chapter-hope everyone likes_

_Thank you for the reviews- I really enjoy getting the feedback : )_

_I__'__ll try update by Tuesday but maybe earlier. _


	7. Casey

_**Casey POV**_

Edward was fighting well, he was able to avoid my moves due to his mind reading, and I was able to manipulate his mind to stop avoiding my mind, it was a good fight. 

I went for Edward head first but before I hit him, he fell to the floor screaming in agony, he was holding his head although it would explode at any minute.

"MASTER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, in the blink of an eye he was standing in front of me.

"What did you do Casey? he is a major part of our team!" He looked at me with murderous eyes.

"N-nothing, he just collapsed, I don't think the power you put over his body has worn off, you did influence his body more than you would normally" I whispered to him.

"How long do you think he'll be like this?" He demanded, ignoring that it was his fault.

" Well last time you used this amount of power was to that boy in the southern wars, he was still suffering after 2weeks, but he then got destroyed, so we never got him or his power"

"So you think he'll be like this another couple of days?"

"Ermm, well yes, maybe" I trembled 

"Well you better be right, Casey" He said my name so slowly it was threatening "Because if he can't fight the Cullen's, we won't get to Volterra and you know how long we've been planning this, it's rightfully ours" I began to turn away to check on Edward, the Master got my neck in one of his hands and pushed me up against the tree, his grip was so tight, it was agony.

"Now Casey, you don't need to breathe, but if he doesn't pull through, you'll never have the opportunity to breathe" His face was right up against mine, I was scared for my life. I was then pushed to the ground, my neck throbbing with agony.

"Take him in and sort him out!" He spat at me

I turned, Edward seemed to be unconscious, I carefully picked him up and walked at a human pace back to the cottage, I then lay him down on the sofa and sat with him until he woke up.

"C-Casey are you crying?" I looked up, I had been sobbing to myself, and I hadn't realized Edward had woken up.

"No Edward I'm okay, how are you? Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, my head was just overloading with everything around me, could you get my mom?"

"Your mom? What do you mean by that?"

"My mom, Esme"

I looked at Edward, his eyes seemed pained and confused, I felt sick with myself, sick with what we were doing to this poor boy, using him as a pawn in a sick game, soon he would be fighting his 'mom' and wouldn't even know. I was too scared to tell him the truth so I carried on lying.

"Edward, you don't know an Esme, we don't know an Esme, do you mean Elsie?"

"Yeah, I think I do, I don't know where Esme came from, I'm sorry about that"

"Don't be, your still weak, you'll be feeling better soon, can you remember what happened?"

"Bits and pieces" Edward sat up as he was talking "You were heading to tackle me, I was getting into position, when I could hear voice after voice, all the voices in a nearby area flooded my head, it was agonizing".

"So can you hear minds again" I quickly input, in case I thought of anything which might bring a reminder to him.

"This may sound ridiculous, but I haven't really listened, I was too caught up in pain" Edward forced a laugh.

"_**Can you hear what I**__**'**__**m saying Edward?**__**"**_ I thought.

A smile appeared on his face "Yes, yes it's like getting a limb back you've lost I can hear everything, but it isn't painful anymore"

I laughed, but quickly remembered he could accidentally hear any of our plans at anytime, I knew it was wrong, but I had to do it, I manipulated his mind to ignore any thought of the Cullen's and about who he really is, from now on he is, and had to be, Edward Nomad.

_**Carlisle POV**_

The kids were outside, from what I saw they seemed to be practicing fighting techniques, Esme was in Edwards room tidying it for his homecoming, I didn't have the heart to tell her it may be us not coming home. I was very worried, it only needed common sense to realize Edward wouldn't be his self when we go to find him and I wasn't sure whether the family was ready to see him like that.

"Carrrlllisssllleee" I heard Emmett yell from downstairs, I walked down at human pace to the garden.

"Yes Emmett?" I sighed.

"I was just wondering….HOW LONG TILL WE GET EDWARD?"

"Emmett there's no point in raising your voice it won't get Edward back any quicker!" Emmett just scowled and sat back down on the log.

"You four have got to stop this, were going to go when I can find some more research on this 'Master', we can't go in and start a war when we don't know what where dealing with"

"We have Alice! she can guide us"

"Emmett, we can't rely solely on Alice, it isn't fair"

"No, it's alright, I don't mind" Alice chirped in, I sighed; each of them was being as stubborn as the other.

"Fine, we'll go at twilight, a surprise attack, they might not be expecting us for days yet" I was greeted by a chorus of whoops and hoorays, I had wanted to go just as much as then but I could and wouldn't jeopardize the family and Edwards safety.

_**I am really sorry! I haven**__**'**__**t been well this week so I couldn**__**'**__**t face even looking at the laptop, I know this chapter is short, I just wanted to get something posted**__**so you didn**__**'**__**t have to wait anymore.**_

_**Hopefully next chapter will be up mid-week sometime : P **_

_**Thank you veryyyyy much to all my reviewers especially Lady Dragona**_


	8. Revelation

_**Carlisle POV**_

I could see the sun setting in the horizon, I was sitting out in the garden with Esme's head resting in the crook of my neck, I wanted to stay there forever because I feared I would never see the sunset again, I feared that I wouldn't be sitting next to my angel, I feared I wouldn't be getting ready to see another day with my family.

"After all these years, its beauty never fails to amaze me" Esme murmured, I felt nothing needed to be added I didn't want to spoil the beautiful moment.

"Right then are we ready" Emmett came storming into the garden

"Yes, yes where coming" I sighed, leave it to Emmett to spoil the moment "Emmett, I'd like a word with you anyway, when we get there don't storm over demanding Edward, don't attack, we have to very careful, they could kill us instantly"

Emmett looked at me for a while, thinking carefully about what he was going to say .

"I don't quite understand, there's six of us and five of them, we have the most experience fighter anyone could dream of who can also manipulate their emotions and we have someone who can see every step there thinking about taking and your worried about them killing US"

"Emmett, don't you understand what I'm saying, it wouldn't matter if there were twenty of us to the five of them, the powers they have in unison are mind-blowing and we have no idea of the fighting skills they have, so all I'm saying is to be careful"

Emmett growled, he didn't like having the disadvantage to anyone never mind someone who had something so important to him.

"Emmett, go get the others we need to get going if we want to get there by day-break"

I watched as Emmett stalked off to get the others, Esme had just been silently sitting watching forward during my brief confrontation with Emmett.

"I sometimes wish I had Edwards power to know what was going on in that head of yours"

She turned her head towards me, her eyes full of pain and sorrow

"I'm sorry, I just can't think straight, we don't know if he's even alive, I can't cope with the not knowing"

A dry sob escaped Esme's lips

"Don't worry we'll be a family again soon" I said as I cradled her in my arms

_**Edward POV**_

I was playing the new piano Casey had bought me, it was a masterpiece, the time and effort which must have gone it to the craftsmanship of it was remarkable. It was strange being around Casey and the other girls, they were all thinking of the same thing all the time, it was if there was something else there which I couldn't hear, I tried to even hear a slip of the mind but nothing.

"Edward, the master would like to speak to you" My eyes widened in shock as Elsie told me, the master doesn't speak to anyone apart from Casey 

"Do you know why?"

"No, he wants a word about the Cullen's" I frowned 

"What about the Cullen's I think that's blown over now"

"Hey, there's no need to get defensive about them" Elsie stormed off, probably to go look out the window with Jessie, and I was not getting defensive over the Cullen's, all I knew was that they were the evil and I was not joining the Volturi with them. I made my way to the biggest room in the cottage, I had never been in there, in fact I had only seen the master a few times. I knocked four times on the door and waited

"Come in dear Edward"

"You wanted to see me" I said while staring at my feet 

"Don't worry child its nothing bad, Casey tells me how well your fighting's going and your fits have seemed to settle down , when was the last one?"

"Three days ago" I smiled 

"That's good very good" He didn't seem to be speaking to me as he said this is more like a not to himself 

"Off you go Edward, carry on playing the piano, your music is beautiful"

"Before I got….I was wondering…how did I learn to play the piano like that" 

"You learnt before you were changed" The master snapped at me, it was like I'd crossed a line

"Now leave Edward"

I exited the room quickly, not wanting to be on the master bad side. I walked at a human pace to the stream at the side of the cottage, that's when I heard unfamiliar, but homely voices

"_Remember we approach cautiously, he could have been told anything"_

"_I think we know what to do Carlisle you've told us about twenty times"_

"_Yes, but do you want our family back together" _A female voice muttered to the younger male

"_Yesss, Esme" _Esme, I knew that name, before I could dwell on that any longer six golden eyes appeared before me in the clearing.

I got myself prepared into a protective crouch until I saw the oldest female, she called my name

"Edward, sweetheart"

_**Esme POV**_

Emmett had been worrying me to the brink of death, he was so unpredictable I worried he would ignore Carlisle's advice and storm in.

"I think we know what to do Carlisle you've told us about twenty times"

"Yes, but do you want out family back together" I knew Emmett would listen to me, he had to calm down or we'd never return together

"Yesss, Esme" It brought a smile to my face as he apologised, he reminded me of a small child who had just been told off. I was interrupted by my thoughts as I smelt a familiar scent, I knew my son was close, we came into the clearing, when I saw him, the boy I had waited to see for nearly two weeks, he looked just as when he was taken apart from him eyes being jet black, I gasped as I saw he hadn't hunted since he left us. I could feel the sobs building up in my throat as he got into a protective crouch, he had no idea who we were. I couldn't stick to the plan anymore, I had to speak to him, I pushed myself in front of Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper who were protecting us.

"Edward, sweetheart" I heard Carlisle gasp behind me, a look of confusion crossed Edwards face, it was then I saw the other vampires, four of them came up behind Edward

"Edward, this is the coven that took you from us" The leader murmured to him, I felt ill, he thought we were the enemy.

"Please, I'm not sure of your name, but don't use my son in your plots, hand him back to his family" Carlisle spoke clearly with no sign of panic or stress

"Ha, this is my son you will find and my name, I shall tell you , I am Viert biological brother of Aro Volturi and I am going to take back my rightful kingdom with my coven"

_**Viert POV**_

Edward had nearly ran out of my room, I didn't like all the questions he was asking, the truth would come out he I answered his questions and I needed a power like that on my side. I hadn't noticed the door had been knocking, I was stuck in my thoughts about Edward.

"Enter" My answer was more ferocious than intended

"Sir, Edward seems to have gone down to the stream, should he be on his own" Casey had become quite the mother around Edward, always with him, it was quite sickening

"Hmmmm, yes we will all go to see him I have a feeling today is the day the Cullen's will be arriving"

Casey exited quickly to get Elsie and Jessie, I laughed thinking about the Cullen's, did they really think they'd get Edward back, we were too powerful for them. Casey caught up with me as I was leaving the house, she made a grab for my hand, but I pushed her away, she didn't need the wrong idea about the both of us, even though she was hopelessly in love with me, I couldn't say I wasn't I needed her power, I would soon dispose of her when we arrive in Volterra.

I looked ahead Edward was ready to attack I laughed at the horrified looks on his families faces, but then a women pushed her way in front of the males, her face was full of anguish she looked into the depth of Edwards soul and he started to stand up again, I charged forward, I wasn't prepared to let this woman destroy everything I had achieved.

"Edward this is the Coven that took you from us" I muttered acidly in his ear, the woman's face fell as Edward got back into a crouch. The oldest vampire asked me who I was, this made me laugh as they would never expect who I was, what I wanted and why I wanted my revenge.

_Helloo…so now we know who the master is, the fight will begin next chapter, I hope this hasn't been to boring but I promise next chapter will be better _

_Thank you for your reviews and please review again :D_

_I will try and get an update at the weekend, but I cant tomorrow because TWILIGHTS OUT whoop so I'm off to see it _


	9. Fight

_**Carlisle POV**_

I watched as Esme's face twisted in pain as Edward returned to his crouch, I knew in just one word Edward would attack his family and we would have to attack him.

"Viert, if this is your name, why don't you live in Volterra with your brother, I don't understand why you would want to destroy your real family"

"Family" He spat "They stopped being my family as soon as Aro destroyed my beautiful angelic sister Didyme just because she was planning to leave the Volturi, the light was taken away then. To top it all off the disgusting Marcus who was married to Didyme, who claimed to love her more than his own life, just stayed, he didn't try to avenge her death. I confronted Aro over how Didyme died, he refused to talk, he got the guard to remove me from Volterra telling me my life would be over if I came back. Well I'm going back with a very powerful coven of my own, but firstly, I have to destroy you"

"Please, it doesn't have to be this way" Esme stepped forward, again something stirred in Edwards eyes, recognition maybe, but as soon as it came it went.

"Just give my son back, we won't halt your way to Volterra" Desperation filled her voice, Viert just laughed, he laughed as though she had said the funniest thing on earth.

"Edward" Viert called my sons name, his head snapped to look at where his name had been called

"Yes master"

"There going to take you again, away from us, away from Casey" Viert turned away from Edward and looked at the three females "Get ready, on my command all four of you" As he was saying this he was looking right into my eyes, smugly

"ATTACK"

I quickly muttered to Viert "Please a fair fight"

From then everything happened in slow motion.

I watched as Emmett charged at Viert they began to circle each other, Rosalie joined with Esme, they both ran at Jessie, Jasper went to Casey and small little Alice went for Elise, Rosalie quickly tore Jessie apart as she lunged for Esme. I felt like I couldn't move, I realised Viert had frozen my body in place, I tried with all my might to move but I couldn't, I looked as my family fought but I was powerless to do anything, I could see Edward in my line of vision, he wasn't moving, he was still in his protective crouch. As soon as I spotted Edward so did Viert

"EDWARD, I SAID ATTACK" As soon as Viert yelled his power on my body drained away and I was able to move again, Edward looked around in utter confusion, the look on his face brought me the single up most pain I had ever felt.

"EDWARD, THE OLDER FEMALE, HER" My heart cut in two as I realised who Edward was being instructed to attack, my wife, his mother, Esme.

I looked over Esme hadn't noticed what was happening she was too busy burning Jessie's body. I felt a prang of guilt for Jessie, she wasn't there because she wanted to be and she had lost her life.

_**Edward POV**_

The Master kept yelling at me to move but I couldn't, this family seemed wrong to attack I just sat there, I looked on as my 'sister' got torn to pieces but I felt know sense of sorrow, she felt like no relation to me.

"EDWARD, THE OLDER FEMALE, HER" My head snapped up I looked at the motherly vampire, she was burning my sister.

_What a waste, she had so much to live for_ Her thoughts were kind, still caring about Jessie, but I knew I had attack. I walked slowly forward plotting each move I could take and each move she could take, that was until I heard an ear piercing scream, I watched as the blond male tore Casey's arm off, It was this that made me see red, Casey was the only one who had cared for me and now she was being destroyed, if these Cullen's could take something away from me, I would take something away from them. I charged for the female.

_**Carlisle POV**_

Edwards head snapped up as he looked directly at Esme, I could see him weighing up his options, he seemed like he was trying to convince himself to go for her. Edward began to slowly walk over to Esme, calculating each step, it was then he stopped as the ear shattering scream reached all our ears, Jasper had torn off the oldest females arm, I ran over to help my son as he went for the woman, it was like a scene from a horror movie as I ripped off her legs, I could see in the corner of my eye Edward was still watching, but his face had turned into a look of extreme anger.

"Jasper, could you burn her without me"

"Of course, why"

"I think Edwards going to do something stupid" Jasper looked over at Edward

"Oh, I see yeah, you go I'll be fine" He smiled

As I was about to approach Edward I heard a yell

"Wh-where am I" It was Elsie "What am I doing here" Alice looked over at me and I realised, once we had destroyed Casey, she had stopped influencing peoples minds, Elsie was back to normal, Alice took her to one side and began to explain. I looked at Edward expecting him to be my Edward again, but he wasn't, his face still contorted in rage. I looked over at Esme, she was on her own Rosalie was with Emmett fighting Viert, Jasper was now helping Alice calm-down Elsie and Edward had just charged at my dear wife.

_Okay I know this has taken ages to update, I'm sorry, Its just been really Christmassy so I forgot all about it._

I_ know this chapters quite short but I thought this would be a good place to leave it for the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be between Edward and Carlisle, it will include the others though, also I'm sorry that some chapters keep underlining, I really don't know why they do._

_Thanks you to all my reviewers it's a good motivation so thank you :] _

_And please review ;] _


	10. Death

_**A.N. I feel I should start with a sorry for my terrible lack of updates-bare with me I have an exam coming up and it is really worrying me lol, so I'm very sorry and I'm going to update more often as I have my last couple of chapters planned out, hope you enjoy :]**_

_**Carlisle POV**_

I watched in horror as Edward charged for Esme, her back was turned away from him.

"ESME" I yelled knowing she would have heard me if I had just whispered, her head snapped up and her golden eyes locked with mine, she turned away and looked at Edward running towards her, her smile of seeing him soon turned into a look of absolute horror when she saw the look of pure hatred engraved upon his face. I had began running towards her praying I got there before my son killed my wife.

I arrived at Esme just before Edward, he came hurtling towards me, and with all my remaining strength I knocked him hard against a tree. Esme gasped at the sight of her son going straight through the tree, he seemed to have fell to the floor.

"Esme don't worry I'll handle this, go back home, take the kids and Elsie with you"

"Bu-But we should stay and help" Her voice wasn't smooth it was hiccupped in agony. 

"No! Please Esme go, Emmett will stay that will be enough, I need to get through to Edward, please, time is running out" her face was contorted in indecision "O-okay" I watched as she ran over to the kids, quickly muttering something before they all ran into the forest together.

Edward was running towards me, I got into a protective crouch. I was surprised to see Edward stop a few a few feet in front of me.

"Edward" I breathed

"What do you want! You've destroyed my family, I will NOT go to the Volturi so you will get rewarded, I belong here, but you and your family have destroyed it all" His voice broke on the last sentence 

"Edward, please" I stood up and took a step towards my son, he recoiled away from me.

"You don't understand, I'm not trying to destroy what you have here, I'm trying to piece my family together" I grimaced a smile.

"Your trying to piece your family together, by destroying mine? I don't understand"

"A member of my family is here, standing in front of me" Edward looked startled, he slowly turned around expecting someone to be there.

"There is nobody behind me, I don't understand what you mean"

"No, the last piece is you, you're the family member, you're the person we can't live without, the one who made our family"

"Me?, I have never met you I don't know who you are, this is or was my family" Each word was like a knife cutting through me, he didn't know who I was and it hurt. 

A loud crack echoed through the forest we were standing in, Edward and my heads snapped to the direction of the sound, I saw Emmett hurtling through the forest at lightning speeds, and then before I knew it Viert was standing right beside Edward. I turned and quickly shouted to Emmett "Go home, find the others and wait, don't even think about arguing with me, just GO!" Emmett got up gracefully and quickly nodded in my direction before running into the forest. I turned my attention back to Edward and Viert.

"Awww, could your little family not bare to hang around to watch their daddy die in the hands of their brother. That's a shame, I personally thought it would be a really good show, looks like I'm the only one who gets to enjoy it" Viert laughed and turned his gaze to Edward "This vampire has been feeding you lies, he doesn't care about you, he does care about your power though" He paused and looked at me so intensely, it was burning into the very dept of my soul "Edward attack this beast" and with that Edward lunged at me.

It took me a split second to react and I knew for my life I would have to attack my son. I jumped to meet Edward in mid-air, we crashed together like two boulders falling from great heights, the noise was deafening. Once we both fell Edward didn't recover as well as me and I had the advantage to knock him as hard as possible into a rock formation on the other side of the clearing, I gasped as he didn't move, but quickly turned to Viert and growled, I threw him as hard as I could across the forest and ran to Edward.

"Edward, look at me" His eyes fluttered open.

"Your okay son, you've got to stay awake for me, I grabbed his hand and held it close.

"You have to remember being at home, with your really family. You and Alice playing chess but not moving the pieces" I laughed, as I thought about those intriguing games they played together. "Think about you and Rosalie arguing constantly, we miss hearing those arguments, they could be over the most trivial things, but you might not talk for days after, or you having wrestling matches with Emmett and Jasper to see who's the strongest of the three of you, then Emmett protesting its unfair because you both are using your powers to your advantage. Remember you and Esme watching movies together and her shouting at you for telling her the ending, but her laughing along with you all the same" I felt a lump rise in my throat "Lastly remember all of us together, waiting for the thunder so we can play baseball, the laughter the arguments, please Edward remember" I looked down at Edward his hand clasped in mine, his mouth began to move.

"I-I I remember, I remember it all…Dad" I cried out in relief, but from across the field I heard a cry in anger, and standing before me was a furious Viert.

"You stupid, stupid idiot, what have you done"

"I have taken back my son, I don't want him involved in any of your battles" I turned to see Edward struggling to get up.

"Well if you don't want him to get involved in my battles and I don't want him going back with you, well I guess, I guess we both can't have him." And with that Edward screamed out in agony and slumped back down to the ground. His body began to shake violently.

"What are you doing!!" I screamed at him while holding Edward down.

"Telling his body to give up, we both can't have him, so none of us can, with that blood rushed out of Edwards mouth and ears, he began straining for breath he didn't need, I'd seen this before.

"You will have seen this before, this is the way he looked on his death-bed…remember all those years ago when you saved him to live along with you in your sad little life" He laughed "He's dying for a second time, the way he should have died, a seventeen year old boy with Spanish influenza, what you prevented is happening" He laughed and turned away, I seized my chance and ran at him, I got on his back and ripped his ugly head off, I ripped him to a million pieces, my anger helping me go. I quickly gathered his remains and threw him into the last few sparks of the fire and ran over to Edward who was in a terrible state. 

"Come on son, you can fight this, he's not controlling you anymore" I cried out. 

I held Edward for hours until he became less restless, I looked at him, his mouth was slightly open, his eyes closed and his beautiful face was contorted in pain, and as I watched him I realised he wasn't with me anymore. My mind couldn't process it and I screamed.

I sat with Edward and kept a tight hold of his hand.

"**You will come alive again and call the trying times my friend" **We've been through so much more than this, don't give up.

"**The pain that you have suffered through will never get the best of you" **I no you have suffered but don't let it get the better of you.

"**You will hope in something real that won't depend on how you feel" **I no you haven't always agreed with who you are or our lifestyle, but you will find your reality.

"**When you call my name then I will answer, answer" **Speak to me Edward and I will always be there, just please don't go.

And with that I picked up his fragile body and slowly made my way back to our family home, sobs wracked through my body as I carried my youngest son through the forest, for his family to morn.

_**Ekkk a bit of a cliffy, I think I have another 3-4 chapters to go, I have it all figured out don't worry :]**_

_**The lyrics are Kendal Payne-I will show you love (which I don't own) I thought they fit well with this part of the fic, **_

_**Also two or so chapters ago some people asked for not too many deaths, I'm sorry but I need to get rid of a few people for the story to progress I hope no one minds :] **_

_**Next update will be mid-week at the latest **_

_**And lastly I have thought of my next fic, after I finish this one and it will be called Angel so look out for it.**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers and check back for my next update :] xxx**_


	11. Nightmare

_**Esme POV**_

The whole family was gathered around the dining room table waiting for any news of Carlisle, Emmett or Edward.

Jasper and Alice had tight a hold of each others hands and seemed to be communicating without making a sound to one-another. Rosalie was frantic with worry, she was pacing up and down the room whilst throwing the odd dirty-look to Elsie.

"Rosalie stop that your making the poor girl uncomfortable" Elsie was squirming with fear next to me, none of it was her fault, but I could tell she felt a lot of guilt for her part.

"So where just going to pretend _She _did nothing!"

"Rose, she didn't _do_ anything, her mind and body was under the power of other people. Now will you sit down and stop worrying us all" Rosalie glared at Elsie before storming upstairs. I heard the odd crash from her room, but thought best to leave her.

"Esme" The little vampire looked up at me, she was so small and delicate, she was like Thumbelina.

"I am truly sorry for the pain I caused your family, if I could help I would, its just I can't remember anything that happened while I was there"

"Oh dear, don't worry about anything, we know it wasn't your fault, Rosalie's just very protective of her family, give her a while to calm down" I smiled as the small vampire nodded.

"Esme, Alice" Jaspers voice drifted across the table, I looked over at Alice, her eyes glazed over.

"Alice, what is it"

"Its Emmett…" With that Rosalie was standing in front of Alice.

"What's wrong?, Is he okay?, He's not hurt is he?" Rosalie's frantic questions rushed out not giving Alice a chance to answer any of them.

"Yes, yes he's fine, he's coming home right about…now" The door burst open, with a dishevelled Emmett standing in the frame.

"EM" Rosalie ran at him, and brought him in into a very intimate embrace.

I walked over and hugged my son along with my daughter.

"Emmett are you okay?, Where's Carlisle and Edward?"

"I'm alright, a bit of a bruised ego by that 'Viert' character launching me across the forest, but apart from that" He laughed, but as soon as it came it went and his goofy face turned serious "Carlisle told me to go, he needed to convince Edward on his own, that's all I know"

I sighed and hugged him once more.

Hour after hour went past, I was becoming increasingly frantic.

"Esme, listen" Alice spoke, I heard a rustling outside, I run to the door followed by everyone else, and in the distance I could see my husband, carrying my son…who wasn't moving.

_**Carlisle POV**_

I carried Edward through the forest, praying just for a movement I knew wouldn't happen. In all my years on this earth I never knew my heart could break like this, the world had turned dull, black and white, the light had gone out, my cold heart felt colder and the boy in my arms was my son who had died for no reason, and I knew I would have to live out eternity with that piece of knowledge.

I came to the clearing, in the distance I could see the white mansion, I carried on walking tightening my grip on Edward, I could see my family had gathered outside, a feeling of dread rose up knowing what was to come next.

The whole family were running towards me.

"Carlisle?" Esme's voice broke and she screamed when she saw Edwards face, contorted in pain and covered in blood.

"No-no-no this isn't happening, he's weak like before, he's going to wake up I know it" Esme's reaction was killing me, her heart was breaking and I couldn't prevent it.

_**Esme POV**_

I felt Alice grab my hand, trying to lead me back to the house where Carlisle had taken Edward, but I was frozen solid, I wanted to blink and see Carlisle walking beside Edward towards me, not him carrying him towards me, it was all like some surreal nightmare.

"Esme, please come with me" I looked at Alice noticing everyone else had followed Carlisle in their own grief, Alice was visibly shaking beside me.

"Oh-baby" I wailed "I'm sorry, I should be there with you all, but its just-just I want to wake up Alice" I pulled her to me and breathed in the scent of her hair

"I want it to be last month where we were all together" I cried softly in her hair.

"I no Esme, I miss him so much already, he was more than my brother, he was my best friend"

I took Alice's hand and we both slowly walked back to the house.

*************************************************************************************

Arriving back at the house, Edward had been placed on the sofa, the blood removed from his face, he seemed so peaceful, like he was sleeping. I looked over and saw Emmett had tight hold of his hand, with Rosalie holding the other, Carlisle, my sweet, sweet Carlisle, was rubbing his forehead humming a tune I had never heard to him, Jasper was just staring out the window coping with everyone's grief as well as his own and poor innocent Elsie was huddled into the corner waiting to be condemned with Edwards death.

I walked over to Carlisle and rested my hand on Edwards cheek and slipped my other into Carlisle's hand.

"I'm so sorry my child, I should have prevented this, like any mother would have, I miss you so much" This began everyone speaking to him.

"Hey baby bro, that would properly anger you me calling you baby, but you were, I felt like as an older brother I should have been there to protect you from harms way, I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance, but I didn't and I've paid the price, I'm sorry bro" Emmett's speech was so heartfelt it hurt so much.

"Hey Ed, I know we never saw eye-to-eye but what brother and sister do? You were my first brother and I loved spending time with you, listening to you play the piano and being the better batter in baseball" Rosalie always had to have the last word, but she let down her guard and spoke to Edward so freely.

"Edward, now your gone I feel like my heart had been ripped from my chest" and with that Carlisle ran out the house, with Jasper hot on his tale, in all my years with Carlisle I had never seen him be so emotionally effected.

I looked at the clock midnight, it was September 27th 1987 a new day.

"Oh my god" I looked at Emmett "Look at Edward his eyes.

I looked at my son, his eyes flickering and just like that they opened for me to see the golden orbs I would have surely missed.

"Edward?" I breathed

"Mom" Edward crocked

"Thank you, thank you god for bringing him back to me!".

**I couldn't have kept Edward dead for long lol, I hope this chapter wasn't to boring it was just really a filler for my last chapter when all the loose ends will be tied up**!

**Next chapter should be up about Friday cause I have no homework :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories it really motivated me. Special thanks to:**

**Ladydragona, Princess1992, Forever17withLove, nighttime writer**

**Thankkk you:D**


	12. Miracle

**Omg lol I am such an idiot, I had it all figured out about putting the date of Edwards revival on the last chapter but I forgot to tell the meaning behind it lol so I'll tell you now.**

**September 27****th**** 1987 was the date Bella was born :] I thought that would be sweet.**

**Carlisle POV**

I ran out the house, never in over 300 years had I let my calm composure slip, but seeing my son lying on the sofa not moving, watching Emmett carefully wipe the blood off his face, listening to my families grief, it all became to much and I ran. I sat next to the river watching its gentle stream gliding over the rocks, it was so clam, a total contrast to home-life now, it would and could never be the same.

"Carlisle?" A smooth voice came from behind me, I turned to see Jasper standing behind me, I knew he must have been suffering most due to his power, I motioned for him to sit down.

For what felt like minutes, but must have been hours we sat in silence, consumed by our own thoughts, but comforted by each others company, until Jasper spoke.

"I know its hard, but I think we should go back, Esme needs you, so does everyone else, we need you to keep this family going, please Carlisle, Edward wouldn't want this" Hearings Edward's name was like a knife slicing the hole bigger in my chest, but I knew he was right.

"Your right, I'm sorry, I've let everyone down, we should go" I looked up to see the sun had set, Twilight, the safest and saddest time of the day. I stood up with Jasper and we ran through the forest.

As we approached the house I could see a figure standing outside the house, the closer we got the more I recognised Alice standing outside, she was properly anxious for Jaspers return, but the closer we got the more excited and bubbly she seemed to be.

"Alice?" Jasper was holding her shoulders "What's wrong?"

"It has to be a miracle, that's the only way I can describe it, a miracle"

By the look on Jaspers and my faces must have urged her to explain.

"Its Edward, he-he woke up, his eyes began to flutter just as the new day came in, then his eyes opened, he even managed to utter 'mom' to Esme" The smile erupted on Alice's face, I was in utter shock, I was so happy I could have broke down in tears on the spot, but before I could cry, I knew there was someone I needed to see, I tore past Jasper and Alice's intimate reunion and walked in to see Edward with his famous crooked smile, directed at Emmett's lecture to him.

"…and you never, ever let anyone take over you again, or I might do something stupid, and don't think your going to have the same amount of freedom as before, because you now have a bodyguard, wherever you go I will follow, wherever you turn I will be behind you, I'm just warning you bro, incase you think about taking an injunction out against me" Emmett laughed and ruffled Edwards hair, which was greeted with a weak growl "In all honestly though Edward, it is good to have you back" .

"Edward" I whispered, he turned and looked at me, the smile on his face became bigger. I rushed over to him, Esme reluctantly let go of him and I hugged him so tight.

"My god Edward, do have any idea?"

"I'm sorry" He croaked back.

"No you better not be sorry Edward, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for, you better believe that, I should have done more for you, instead I came up with none-existent illnesses for you, I'm so sorry Edward I should have looked at it properly"

"Don't be sorry any of you, please, you can back for me…thank you" Once again I hugged Edward so glad he was talking with me, he may not have been my biological son, but I love him as if he were and more.

"You won't be thanking any of us soon" I laughed "The amount of protection your going to have…"

Edward laughed and I knew we would be fine, all of us.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**17 years later-Forks Washington.**

**Edward POV**

After my near death experience, I thought Carlisle was joking about protection, I was a vampire after all, I was totally wrong. When I got enough strength to travel we moved for a fresh start to Alaska, we moved into the Denali's clan huge mansion. I was baby-sat practically around the clock, my different members of my family, I had a boundary line of far I could go on my own AND I couldn't even hunt on my own. The taunts off Emmett were extremely humiliating, with little quotes like:

"Just tell me when you need you diaper changed" or for the first couple of months when Emmett wouldn't let me walk and carried my EVERYWHERE and I mean everywhere.

Two years ago Carlisle got a job in Forks working in the local hospital, him and Esme both agreed it was time I was allowed back into old routine, so we all enrolled in forks high, me playing a fifteen year-old so we could stay longer. Forks was like any other small town school, boring, but last month my life changed for the better…I met her.

**Ahhh all done and dusted, I no this is quite a short chapter, but I was just to tie it up, I no the Alaska bit was a bit OOC, but they would be protective and Edward would let them knowing the grief they went through. So I hope you enjoyed and reviews are very much appreciated :]**

**I'm starting my new story Angel soon so look out for it and hopefully my writing will improve :]**

**Also read my one-shot reflection thanks xxx **


End file.
